nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
List of objects in Scribblenauts (L)
The following are a list of items in the Nintendo DS video game Scribblenauts that start with the letter L. List * LÁNGOS * LAB * LAB * LABANE * LAB ANIMAL * LABANOS * LABBY * LAB COAT * LABEL MAKER * LABLAB * LABNE * LABORARTORY ANIMAL * LABORATORY * LABORATORY COAT * LABORER * LABOURER * LABRADOODLE * LABRADOR * LABRADOR RETRIEVER * LAB RAT * LABYRINTH FIS * LACE * LACKEY * LACKY * LACQUER * LACQUERWARE * LACROSSE BALL * LACROSSE STICK * LACTOSE * LAD * LADDER * LADDER TRAY * LADDIE * LADDOO * LADDU * LADDY * LADIE'S ROOM * LADLE * LADUSHKI * LADY * LADY BEETL * LADYBIR * LADYBU * LADYFINGER * LADY FINGER * LADYFISH * LAFA * LAFFA * LAFFAH * LAGOMORPH * LAGOON * LAGOS BOLOG * LAHANA DOLMASI * LAHANODOLMADES * LAHMACUN * LAHMAJOUN * LAHM BI'AJ·N * LAHOH * LAHUAN * LAHVASH * LAICHI * LAIR * LAJINAA * LAKE * LAKE CHAMPLAIN MONSTER * LAKE STORSJON MONSTER * LAM... * LA MARIQUITA * LAMB * LAMB * LAMBEG DRUM * LAMBSKIN * LAMBS LETTUC * LAMBSWOOL * LAMBTON WORM * LAMELLAR * LAMER * LAMINATE * LAMMERGEIE * LAMP * LAMPFISH * LAMPLIGHTER * LAMP POST * LAMPREY * LAMPROIT * LAMPROPHYRE * LAMPSHADE * LAMP SHADE * LAMP STANDARD * LAMPUKI * LANCE * LANCEBILL * LANCEHEAD * LANCER * LAND * LANDAU * LANDAULET * LANDBEAVER * LAND CRESS * LANDFILL * LANDFOWL * LANDIN * LANDING CRAFT * LANDING PAD * LANDING STRIP * LANDLORD * LANDMASS * LAND MIN * LANDRAIL * LANDSCAPER * LAND TRAIN * LANE * LANGELEIK * LANGER MAX * LANGOS * LANGOUSTIN * LANGSAD * LANGSAT * LANGSEH * LANGSEP * LANGSTAT * LANIISOMA * LANNERE * LANSA * LANSONE * LANTERN * LANTERNFISH * LANYARD * LANZON * LANZONES * LAPEL * LAPER * LAPIS LAZULI * LA PLATA DOLPHIN * LAPSI * LAPTOP * LAPWIN * LARCH * LARCH TREE * LARD * LARGE AIR VENT * LARGE CRACKED ROCK COLUMN * LARGE CRACKED ROCK PLATFORM * LARGE CRACKED WOOD PLATFORM * LARGE FIRE VENT * LARGE HADRON COLLIDER * LARGE HUMANOID CREATURE * LARGE ICE LAYER * LARGE ICE SPIKE * LARGE INTESTINE * LARGE LAVA SPOUT * LARGEMOUTH * LARGE MOUTH BASS * LARGE PIPE CHUNK * LARGE ROTATION BOLT * LARGE SPIKED CRUSHER * LARGE SPIKED STEEL BALL * LARGE STEEL CAGE * LARGE STEEL DOOR BLUE * LARGE STEEL DOOR GREEN * LARGE STEEL DOOR RED * LARGE STEEL GATE * LARGE STEEL SPIKE * LARGE TRIP WIRE * LARGE TRIPWIRE * LARGE WATER SPOUT * LARGE WOODEN CAGE * LARGE WOODEN GATE * LARK * LARPER * LARUAN * LARVAE * LARYNGEAL MIRROR * LARYNGOSCOPE * LASAGNA * LASER * LASER BEAM * LASER DIODE * LASER DISC * LASER DISC PLAYER * LASER GUN * LASER HARP * LASER LEVELER * LASER PISTOL * LASER POINTER * LASER RIFLE * LASER SIGHT * LASER SWORD * LASIOCARPINE * LASSI * LASSO * LATEX * LATHANIDE * LATHANUM * LATHE * LATKA * LATKE * LATRINE * LATTE * LATTIC * LATTICEWOR * LATTUGHE * LAUFMASCHINE * LAUGHINGTHRUSH * LAUNDRESS * LAUNDROMAT * LAUNDRY * LAUNDRY DETERGEN * LAUNEDDAS * LAUREL * LAUREL CROWN * LAUREL WREATH * LAVA * LAVA-LAVA * LAVA CAKE * LAVA FLOW * LAVA LAMP * LAVA LAVA * LAVALAVA * LAVASH * LAVA SPOUT * LAVATORY * LAVENDER * LAVER * LAW * LAWBREAKER * LAW COURT * LAW MAN * LAWN * LAWN CHAI * LAWN DART * LAWN GNOME * LAWNMOWER * LAWN MOWER * LAWN TRACTOR * LAW OFFICE * LAWRENCIUM * LAW WOMAN * LAWYER * LAXATIVE * LAXOOX * LAYER * LAY FIGURE * LAYPERSON * LAZER BEAM * LAZER GUN * LAZER PISTOL * LAZER RIFLE * LAZER SWORD * LCD * LEAD * LEAD ACETATE * LEAD ARSENATE * LEAD CARBONATE * LEAD CHROMATE * LEADER * LEAD PHOSPHATE * LEAD SHOT * LEAD VEST * LEAF * LEAF-LOVE * LEAF-WARBLER * LEAFBIRD * LEAF BLOWER * LEAFFISH * LEAFHOPPE * LEAF INSEC * LEAFLET * LEAFMINE * LEAFSCRAPER * LEAFTOSSER * LEAF VEGETABL * LEAFY GREE * LEAFY SPURGE * LEAN-TO * LEAPARDS BANE * LEARNER * LEASH * LEATHER * LEATHER COAT * LEATHERER * LEATHERHEAD * LEATHERJACK * LEATHER JACK * LEATHERJACKET * LEATHER JACKET * LEATHERJACKET * LEATHERWORKER * LEBES GAMIKOS * LECHWE * LECTER * LECTURER * LED * LEDEBURITE * LEDERHOSEN * LEE * LEECH * LEENTO * LEERFISH * LEEROY JENKINS * LEFSE * LEFTVENT * LEG * LEGAL TENDE * LEGGINGS * LEGIONNAIRE * LEGLESS LIZARD * LEGS WRAPS * LEGUM * LEG WARMER * LEG WARMERS * LEHNGA * LEI * LEIOTHRIX * LEIQIN * LEISTE * LEISURE CENTER * LEISURE SUIT * LEMMING * LEMON * LEMON-DOVE * LEMONADE * LEMONADE STAND * LEMON BAR * LEMON DOVE * LEMON DROP * LEMON DROP MANGOSTEEN * LEMONFISH * LEMON MERINGUE * LEMON MERINGUE PIE * LEMON REAMER * LEMON SHARK * LEMON SQUEEZER * LEMON TREE * LEMUR * LENDER * LENGHA * LENINIST * LENOK * LENS * LENSE * LENTI * LEO * LEOPARD * LEOPARD SHARK * LEOPLURADON * LEOTARD * LEPER * LEPIDOLITE * LEPIDOPTERIST * LEPORIDE * LEPRECHAUN * LEPTOCERATOPS * LEPTON * LEPTOQUARK * LESOTHOSAURUS * LESS-LETHAL LAUNCHER * LESSER BILBY * LETTER * LETTER BOX * LETTER CARRIER * LETTERED ARACARI * LETTER OPENER * LETTUC * LEUCOXENE * LEVEE * LEVEL * LEVEL CROSSING * LEVEL DESIGNER * LEVEL EDITO * LEVER * LEVERET * LEVIATHAN * LEWISITE * LEXA * LEXICOGRAPHER * LEXOLA * LEYDEN JAR * LEYLAND CYPRESS * LHASA APSO * LHC * LHERZOLIT * LIAISON CAR * LIANA * LIAR * LIATH MORI * LIATRIS * LIBERAL * LIBERTARIAN * LIBRARIAN * LIBRARY * LIBRETTIST * LIC * LICENCE * LICENSE * LICENSED PRACTICAL NURSE * LICENSE PLATE * LICH * LICHU * LICORICE * LID * LIEDERHOSEN * LIE DETECTOR * LIEU JAUNE * LIEUTENANT * LIFE-JACKET * LIFE BELT * LIFEBELT * LIFE BOAT * LIFEBOAT * LIFEBUOY * LIFE BUOY * LIFEGUARD * LIFE JACKET * LIFELINE * LIFE NET * LIFE PRESERVER * LIFE PRESERVER * LIFERAFT * LIFE RAFT * LIFERING * LIFE RING * LIFE SAVER * LIFE VEST * LIFT * LIFT BRIDGE * LIFTING BODY * LIFT PLATFORM * LIFT TABLE * LIFT TRUCK * LIGAMENT * LIGER * LIGHT * LIGHT-EMITTING DIODE * LIGHT BULB * LIGHTBULB * LIGHT CATCHER * LIGHTE * LIGHTER * LIGHTFIS * LIGHT FIXTURE * LIGHTHOUSE * LIGHTHOUSE FISH * LIGHTHOUSE KEEPER * LIGHTNING * LIGHTNING BUG * LIGHTNING CONDUCTO * LIGHTNING RO * LIGHTNING STORM * LIGHT POLE * LIGHT STANDARD * LIGHT SWITCH * LIGNIT * LIHAPULLAT * LIKEMBE * LILAC * LILLI PILLI * LILLY PILLY * LILY * LILY OF THE VALLEY * LILY POND * LILYTROTTER * LILY TROTTER * LIMB * LIMBLESS LIZARD * LIME * LIMESTON * LIME TREE * LIMI * LIMNOLOGIST * LIMO * LIMO DRIVER * LIMONCILLO * LIMOUSINE * LIMPKIN * LIMPPU * LINCOLNSHIRE SPINAC * LINDANE * LINDEN * LINDEN TREE * LINE * LINEBACKER * LINEMAN * LINEN * LINEN PRESS * LINESIDE * LINESMAN * LING * LINGERIE * LINGONBERRY * LINGUINE * LINGUIST * LINK * LINKS * LINNET * LINOLEUM * LINSANG * LINT * LINT * LINZERTORTE * LIOCICHLA * LION * LIONESS * LIONFISH * LION TAMER * LIOPLEURODON * LIP BALM * LIP GLOSS * LIPID * LIP LINER * LIPS * LIPSTICK * LIQUID * LIQUID BUTT * LIQUID CRYSTAL DISPLAY * LIQUID EXPLOSIVES * LIQUIDISER * LIQUID NITROGEN * LIQUIFIED PETROLEUM GAS * LIQUORICE * LIRONE * LIST * LITCHI * LITERATURE * LITHIUM * LITHIUM HYDRIDE * LITHOGRAPHER * LITMUS PAPER * LITTER * LITTER * LITTER BIN * LITTER BO * LITTLE GUY * LITTLE LION DOG * LITTLE SWAN ISLAND HUTIA * LITUPA * LIUQIN * LIVE-IN * LIVEBEARE * LIVER * LIVERWORT * LIVERWURST * LIVERY * LIVESTOCK * LIVE TRA * LIVING DEAD * LIVING QUARTERS * LIVING ROOM * LIVINGROOM * LIZ * LIZ * LIZARD * LIZARD-CUCKOO * LIZARDFISH * LIZARD MAN * LIZARD SCALE * LJUTENICA * LLAMA * LLAMELLOPHONE * LLANO * LLEWXAM * LLIN ISLAND CLOUDRUNNER * LMKYT * LOACH * LOADER * LOADER BACKHOE * LOAF * LOAN OFFICER * LOAN SHARK * LOBAK * LOBBY * LOBBYIST * LOBIYA * LO BOK * LOBSTE * LOBSTER TRA * LOCALE * LOCALITY * LOCH * LOCHABER AXE * LOCHNESS MONSTER * LOCH NESS MONSTER * LOCK * LOCKBOX * LOCK BOX * LOCKER * LOCKER ROOM * LOCKET * LOCK PIC * LOCKSMITH * LOCKUP * LOCOMOTIVE * LOCUS * LOCUSTFINCH * LODGE * LODGEPOLE PINE * LOERI * LOFABE * LOFT * LOFT BED * LOG * LOGAN * LOGANBERRY * LOGAN DEMELT * LOGBO * LOGBOAT * LOGBOOK * LOG CABIN * LOG CANOE * LOG DRUM * LOGGER * LOG GRADER * LOGICIAN * LOGISTITIAN * LOGOLEPSY * LOGRUNNER * LOH BAK * LOINCLOTH * LOITERER * LOITUMA GIRL * LOKMA * LOKMASI * LOLERSKATES * LOLLERSKATES * LOLLIES * LOLLIPOP * LOLLY * LOLO GUARO * LOL WUT * LOL WUT PEAR * LONGAN * LONG BEAN * LONGBILL * LONGBOARD * LONGBOARDER * LONGBOAT * LONGBOW * LONGBOWMAN * LONGCASE CLOCK * LONGCAT * LONGCLAW * LONGFIN * LONGFIN TUNA * LONGFIN TUNNY * LONG GUN * LONG HORN * LONGHORN * LONG JOHNS * LONGKONG * LONGLINER * LONGNOSE STONEBASHER * LONGSHIP * LONGSPUR * LONGSWORD * LONGTAIL * LONG UNDERWEAR * LOO * LOO * LOO * LOOFA * LOOGIE * LOOKOUT * LOON * LOON PANTS * LOOSEJAW * LOOSE SOCKS * LOQUAT * LORA * LORAZEPAM * LORD * LORGNETTE * LORI * LORIKEET * LORIS * LORRY DRIVER * LORY * LOSER * LOT * LOTA * LOTION * LOTIUMA GIRL * LOTTERY TICKET * LOTUS * LOTUS BIRD * LOTUSBIRD * LOTUS ROOT * LOUD HAILER * LOUD SPEAKER * LOUKOUMADES * LOUKOUMAS * LOUKOUMATHES * LOUNGE * LOUNGE CHAI * LOUNGER * LOUP * LOURI * LOUS * LOUT * LOUTROPHOROS * LOUVAR * LOUVI * LOUVRE VAN * LOVE * LOVE APPLE * LOVE ARROW * LOVE BIRD * LOVE BOW * LOVER * LOVE SEA * LOVESTONE * LOVE VINE * LOVING CUP * LOWCHEN * LOWER WORLD * LOW HEEL * LOW RIDER * LOX * LOYALIST * LOZENGE * LP * LPN * LR * LR * LUBRICANT * LUC * LUCARNE * LUCERNE * LUCERNE GRASS * LUCHADOR * LUCHI * LUCIFE * LUCKY BAMBOO * LUCMO * LUCUMA * LUDDITE * LUDERIC * LUFA * LUFF * LUGE * LUGGAGE * LUGGER * LUG NU * LUKE * LUKHMI * LULO * LUMBER * LUMBERJACK * LUMBER YARD * LUMINAIRE * LUMINARY * LUMINOUS SHARK * LUMPFIS * LUMPIA * LUMPSUCKE * LUNAR LANDER * LUNAR ROVE * LUNAR ROVING VEHICL * LUNAR SATELLITE * LUNCH * LUNCHBOX * LUNCH BOX * LUNCH COUNTER * LUNCHEONETTE * LUNCH KIT * LUNCH PAIL * LUNCH ROOM * LUNCH TRUC * LUNCH WAGO * LUNETTE WINDOW * LUNG * LUNGFISH * LUNGI * LUO HAN GUO * LUPIN * LUPINE * LUQMAT AL-QADI * LUR * LURCHER * LURE * LUSHENG * LUSHO FRUIT * LUTE * LUTEFISK * LUTENICA * LUTETIUM * LUTFISK * LUULUMBO * LUXON * LUZZU * LYCANTHROPE * LYCEUM * LYCHEE * LYCHEE TREE * LYDION * LYMPH NODE * LYN * LYNX SPIDER * LYRE * LYREBIRD * LYRETAI * LYRICIST * LYRURA * LYSTROSAURUS * LYTHE * LYUTENITSA Category:Lists